


A Hard Day

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Will, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Will Graham, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Sub Hannibal, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Submissive Hannibal, Submissive Hannibal Lecter, a/b/o dynamics, dominant will, fucktoy Hannibal, fucktoy Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Omega Will has to let off some steam after work in the only way he knows howDo not post to another site.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	A Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mdbd89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdbd89/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!!! :D SURPRISE!!! 
> 
> ~unbeta’d~

Will comes home from work, the stress of his day still fresh in his mind. His boss was giving him a hard time about his new case and it was beginning to wear him down. On his way home from work, some Alphas catcalled him on the street. They were relentless. The brutes were so desperate for an Omega that they didn’t care if he was so obviously mated. Will needed a well deserved break.

Will is lucky to come home to his husband Hannibal. He is the only genuinely decent Alpha around. He knows when Will needs his space, he has dinner ready every night without fail, his warm welcoming smile is enough to make him melt, and he isn’t afraid to partake in Will’s fantasies. 

When Will walks through the door, his dogs are there to greet him and he smells a wonderful soup cooking. He walks to the kitchen where Hannibal is, and the Alpha turns around.

“Will, you make great timing! Dinner is ready, so go get settled in the dining room.” Hannibal smiles and kisses Will on his cheek before Will walks to the dining room and sits down. He is starting to feel better already, yet this is not enough. He knows what he needs.

Hannibal soon comes into the room with bowls of soup. He sets one for himself and then for Will. Will wasted no time digging int to the delicious hot meal Hannibal has made for them.

Hannibal looks lovingly across the table at him. “Vegetable soup. Simple, but delicious.”

Will continues eating with no answer.

“Dear you haven’t said a word since you got home, are you all right?” Hannibal asks, concerned.

Will looks at at Hannibal with a small frown. “I’m sorry darling, I just had a long day is all.”

“Would you like to divulge?”

“Rather not.”

When they finish eating dinner, Will’s mood changes, he smirks.

“Get upstairs darling, I need to blow off some steam.”

Hannibal’s eyes widen and his cock stirs, knowing exactly what Will wants. Excitement grows as he runs upstairs, by now knowing what to do.

Will takes his sweet time going upstairs, first opting to put the dishes in the sink before finally walking up to their bedroom.

He is met with the beautiful sight of Hannibal a naked moaning mess, edging his cock.

“My my, you are a smart little slut.” Will says as he undresses. Another smirk can’t help growing on his face. “I don’t even have to tell you what to do anymore, you just do it.”

Hannibal moans, still working his cock for Will. “What do you have in store for me today, sir?”

Will finishes getting undressed and climbs onto the bed, leaning over Hannibal. “Well that just depends on how good you are.” Will says. “Now stop that, I don’t want you worked up too soon.”

Hannibal doesn’t stop. It feels too good and he’s so close.

Will slaps Hannibal and grabs him by the chin, making sure Hannibal has no choice but to look at him.

“I told you to stop. Do I need to get the handcuffs, whore?”

Hannibal gulps. “No sir, I’ll be good! I promise!”

“I don’t believe you.” Will says, getting handcuffs from the bedside table. He cuffs Hannibal to the bed, and straddles his cock.

Will’s slick drips on the tip of Hannibal’s cock before he even gets settled.

Hannibal shivers. “Please sir!”

“Needy slut! There’s no point in begging. I’m going to be as slow as I want. Do I need to get the gag as well?”

Hannibal shakes his head, not even giving him a verbal answer.

“Good boy.” Will smirks.

He finally lets himself be opened by Hannibal’s cock, slowly enveloping more of him until every inch of the Alpha’s pride was surrounded by Will’s warmth.

Will begins bouncing up and down at a steady pace.

He grabs Hannibal by his hair. “Alpha, look me in the eye and tell me how it feels to be nothing but an Omega’s fucktoy.”

Hannibal whines. “It feels so good sir!”

“Say it! Tell me what you are!” Will growls.

“I’m your fucktoy sir! I’m nothing but your fucktoy!” Hannibal screams out.

Will sucks several bruises onto his neck. He won’t let Hannibal cover it up later. He’s going to make him walk around with them like the proud slut he is. He knows Hannibal wouldn’t mind. He never does. He loves it.

Will knows this is the start of a great night, and who knows, maybe if he is obedient enough he’ll let him Hannibal eat him out later.


End file.
